


your kiss is deadly (which is okay because i always feel like dying)

by atitforatat



Series: the romance series [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat
Summary: Was Yamaguchi always so cute?[a silly boy falls in love during the passage of the four seasons]
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: the romance series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	your kiss is deadly (which is okay because i always feel like dying)

**Author's Note:**

> Second story coming through!!!!  
> I loved writing it and even cried at some parts because I got really emotional thinking about Yamaguchi bullying past
> 
> This was based off of [Señorita](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkh8UtuejGw), which is funny because is one of my last favorite songs in the album...
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and this was unbeta'd, so pls warn me about mistakes ^^  
> Hope you guys enjoy It c:

**Spring** love confessions were something Kei got used to receiving throughout his school years. Something about the cherry trees blossoming, _probably_ , made people think they were in _love_. Tsukishima never accepted any of them and honestly didn’t like to take them. He didn’t understand how people that never exchanged more than five words with him could claim they were in love with _him_. He would choose death over receiving those admissions, and then turning them down, any time.

Kei knew a total of zero things about being in love, but he was an expert when it came to logic and claiming to have fallen head over hills for someone you don’t even know the flaws was utter bullshit. Nonetheless, none of this mattered at the current circumstance. The point of all his mental ramble was that _he_ never saw anything special about romantic confessions when they were directed at _him_.

If he was being honest to himself, which he always was, he never put much thought in it even while turning somebody’s _love_ down. Sometimes he didn’t even acknowledge their feelings, because they felt fake. It took Yachi’s comments about Yamaguchi to pick his curiosity about this topic.

It happened earlier that day before morning practice started. Yamaguchi said he needed to run an errand before training, so Tsukishima decided to go ahead. He didn’t think it was weird or something, the olive-brown haired boy would tell him if it was anything important. When he arrived at the gym and greeted Hitoka, she looked in shock for a second. Kei thought it must look weird for her to see him without Tadashi. She proved him wrong one minute later though.

“I didn’t expect Yamaguchi to go meet that boy. Hope everything goes all right, they would be cute together.”

“Huh?”, Tsukishima was a little confused about it. What boy? Did she mean the guy who was teaching him the jump serve stuff? “Oh, you know, the boy that asked him to meet in person so he could confess to Yamaguchi? The tall and redhead one. He’s in even in the same class you are?”

Tsukishima was even more at a loss. Someone was confessing to Yamaguchi? Right at that moment? Yachi started laughing, almost falling during it. “Tsukishima, your face is so tense I fear it might crack. You never thought about Yamaguchi receiving love confessions? I mean, he is a full pack of good things, so it is expected, right?”

Kei’s silence told her everything she needed to know.

“Oh my God, you truly never considered it!”, her laugher stopped altogether, and she just looked stunned. In his defense, Tsukishima barely thought about his confessions, why would he think about others’? “Well, it even makes a bit of sense, I think. You never really cared about it, right? Oh, and you keep breaking hearts from even third years, I heard.” She chuckled. Kei wanted this conversation to be _erased_. And where the fuck was the rest of the team? Why they had chosen today to be late, for fuck’s sake. _This team truly shares just one brain cell, God help us all if any of those simple-minded dumbasses could be on damn time_.

Kiyoko came in carrying some balls after that. Greeting Tsukishima and apologizing to Yachi for making her wait so much. Tsukishima didn’t think he ever saw her talk at a pace so fast and with such a guilty expression. An outsider would think Kiyoko just killed someone by the look on her face. But it disappeared soon as it came when Yachi said it was okay. It was almost _sweet_. “We were just talking about that guy who has a crush on Yamaguchi. Can you believe Tsukishima didn’t have the faintest idea he had an admirer?”

“Oh, so he truly met that boy? How sweet”.

“Right? He is so considerate of people’s feelings, no surprise someone has a crush, even though this isn’t the first one. A girl asked me to deliver a love letter to him last month, but I misunderstood it and thought it was for me, so we both ended up red and she just ran.” Kiyoko laughed at this, telling Hitoka it made total sense for her to expect love letters too. It almost sounded like a flirt? And Yachi apparently caught it too, since she was so red. _Not sure if it’s embarrassment or an asthmatic crisis, so I’ll shut myself._

“Besides, he is rather cute, right? You can’t say no to his face.” Kiyoko and Hitoka chuckled at this, Kiyoko agreeing 100% with the statement. “His killing smile make him even cuter.”, completed Shimizu.

Tsukishima was silent for so much time they even forgot he was there, so they just kept talking between themselves while preparing things to start practice. They did remember his presence to help to put up the net. He helped them, then started to stretch. Other members were starting to come in, so a stream of “good mornings” came. He answered all of them mindlessly. His mind decided to drift away.

Yamaguchi, love confessions _and_ letters were troubling him for some reason. The fact that he never thought about it bothered him even more. Tadashi would sometimes bring the romance topic up trying to know if Kei had his eyes on somebody, but Yamaguchi himself told him nothing. He would ask things along these lines “So Tsukki, do you like someone?”, and Kei’s answers would be always negative, at times asking him in return. Tadashi’s reply kept unchanged. “No, but when I do, you’ll be the first to know. Will you tell me if you fall in love, Tsukki?”

And Kei always agreed just so they could move out of this topic. But, as he currently reminded past chats, he remembered Tadashi asking just one last question. “Tsukki, did you ever at least think about someone as ‘cute’?”

Tsukishima always answered with a big fat ‘no’ and a smug face since he already knew Tadashi’s response. Nevertheless, while considering Yamaguchi as romantically interesting through a stranger’s eyes, he knew he probably had to change his retort in future talks. Someone was cute, after all. May have been all these years.

 _Nope, Yamaguchi was cute and we’re best friends, so I can rationally think about his physical appearance as other people would._ Someone started being cute now. And thanks to a general perspective, so it was all good. Obviously.

Tsukishima hated being this lost inside his mind because he would forget his surroundings and observing it was the best thing he did, so he woke up from his reveries and joined the rest. Funny how he “woke up” as soon as his best friend passed the gym’s door.

 _Obviously_ , it only showed how good friends they were. _We grew up together, I’m too used to his presence. Just that._

Even though it was surely _nothing to be bothered about,_ Tsukishima spent the rest of the day tensed up every time Yamaguchi talked to him. Or simply breathe.

_I can’t really do that since I can’t keep up with his breathing rhythm._

Since then, his thoughts would go back to ‘Yamaguchi’s admirer’ at any given chance. The fact that Tadashi never told him anything about _any_ of those occurrences was like a huge neon outdoor in the back of his mind. If he wasn’t thinking about how much he hated fucking gossip, he was considering the reasons why the pinch server, and his _best friend_ , wouldn’t say anything.

Eventually, he went back to their chats since childhood and concluded that maybe, in the freckled boy’s logic, if he didn’t return any of the feelings, then he didn’t have a reason to brush such topic. And it didn’t matter if this wasn’t the real reason, it was going to be now. Logic solved everything and Tsukishima needed to get over this affair as soon as possible.

_The affair as in ‘the subject’, not the affair as in ‘the brief and good-for-nothing romantic relationship’. Important to note._

It was settled then. Yamaguchi didn’t feel the same for any person who revealed their love to him. And Yamaguchi’s feelings were the ones that mattered. Apparently, he didn’t like anyone, and the Sun was still rising in the east.

Why this affirmation seemed to take the weight off Kei’s shoulders, no one needed to know. Not even Kei.

_Maybe I’ll stop being honest to myself just a bit. Just a little, for security purposes, of course._

High school was going to be the end of him, of that Kei was sure even if it only started two months ago.

**X**

**Summer** joy vacations were something Kei got familiar with living through since he was a kid. Something about the weather being forever sunny made people think they were required to have fun. Tsukishima never agreed with any of it and honestly didn’t like to take part in it. He didn’t understand how people that never practiced anything sport-related like him could claim a season in which you didn’t have anything to do (so you’d die of boredom) and would sweat over any kind of action something even near to _joy_. He would wish death came upon him instead of that sticky sunscreen lotion, that smell like cow shit, any time.

Tsukishima knew unlimited ways of having actual joy and almost none of them had as a side effect getting _sweaty_. Volleyball bothered him enough because of this _clammy_ reason, so he didn’t need even more stuff making his clothes get glued to his skin. And, worse, for almost three fucking months. He damn well hated feeling his body sticky and his clothes damp because he just tried to breathe. However, taking each piece of cloth off your body wouldn’t end this damning hell. It never got into his head how that could only bother _him_.

If he let himself be honest, which Tsukishima was trying to keep on doing like he used to _before_ high school, he hated summer with the same intensity he snapped at Hinata. Hinata was a knucklehead and probably personified the Sun itself so it made complete sense for him to call summer a shitfaced asshole. Summer represented Hinata’s personality with its endless days, fricking hot and windless weather, damp every-fucking-thing and so on. _Ah, there’s also the fact that I can barely hold breath during these stupid vacations._ Even staying the whole day in his pool wasn’t enough to make the hellish vacation period a bit better.

Being alone, thus having nothing to do, while inside it didn’t quite help either, he wished Yamaguchi would just come already.

“WATCH OUT!”, Akiteru yelled just as he jumped in the pool. The older Tsukishima almost hit his glasses. Actually, Kei’s whole damn _body_ escaped from being crushed only by luck. The intense splash got him though. _Fucking_ _dickhead_ _stupid_ _idiot, aren’t older brothers supposed to be mature?_

This wasn’t the company Kei wanted at all.

“ _Fucking Universe playing deaf with me. I even specified who I wanted to come. Damn useless Attraction Law. Shithead stupid Murphy’s Law or whatever the fuck. Damn Summer bad luck. Fuck everything, let me die here. Pool drain please take me.”_

“ _Tsukki_ , you know I can still feel your hate and death wishes even if you’re only mumbling them. You might speak low, but I can still feel it. I even know you probably asking for the pool to drain you or me. Not both because you _clearly don’t want to end in the same place that I do even if it means you go to hell_ , which probably is where you’re heading anyway.” Akiteru even had the guts to keep on laughing. The bastard. The younger blonde was so close to imploding from excessive stress he didn’t even complain. “I’m sorry if your awesome older brother is not the one you wanted, but your cute friend will come.” _Why everyone keeps calling Yamaguchi cute, was I the only one out of it?_

Not that he was currently _on it_ , because, obviously, he only saw Tadashi as _cute_ because he analyzed this specific _trait_ from an _outsider’s_ perspective, not his, thus being still out of whatever was going on, but now he had at least acknowledged that Yamaguchi was cute through someone’s eyes, that were not his, because they were _friends_. _Best_ friends even. “You know something, Kei, these last days every time me or mom brings up Tadashi’s name, you visibly get lost inside your head. Funny, right?”

At his brother's use of Yamaguchi’s first name, he snapped into reality. The _cute_ thing consumed his dreams and now his days. It was all fucking summer’s fault. “There’s nothing funny about it nor there was fun in you almost _killing_ me.” The blocker got out of the water and was drying his hair with his dinosaur towel. _I think Yamaguchi gave me this_. “Also, there’s no ‘the one I wanted’. Tadashi acts like a thinking human being, thus making me a good company. Different from you, damn murderer.”

Akiteru just kept on laughing at him. “You should find a girlfriend to calm you down, _Tsukki_.” _The utter_ _asshole_. The dino’s fan smirked and soon put up an innocent demeanor. “But, big brother Akiteru, what do girlfriends do besides dump us? Like yours did just yesterday? Causing you to come to get over your pain bothering your poor little brother?”

His brother was embarrassed and ready to retort, which entertained Kei, but he never got to listen to his reply since he heard Tadashi’s voice first and practically snapped his neck while turning in his direction. _What was that for? And Akiteru saw it too, Tsukishima Kei you’re so lame._

“Hi, Tsukki. Hi, Akiteru.“

The younger could feel his heart beating at a rhythm a bit faster. His hands getting sweaty. His whole body tensed up. Was is it a heart attack? Or his blood pressure was suddenly elevated? He was nervous, but it couldn’t be because of Tadashi since he saw him just yesterday and he was okay.

Well, he did hit his head in a twig with such force he saw stars for a minute, but that was just coincidence. When he thought about it with more attention, the stars’ patterns were really similar to Yamaguchi’s cheek and nose freckles distribution. He must have hit his forehead harder than he originally thought. It might have been a concussion. _Or something like that._

And the day before, he kicked a wall for fuck knows what reason and almost broke his little toe. Tadashi said that if “you break your baby toe before marrying you’ll be alone forever because it’s the red string toe.” And then he laughed, not the low and almost like a hidden one, but his true laugh, the one that was more like a loud cackle and remembered Tsukishima of crows.

Yamaguchi had just said the most stupid thing he ever heard, but the boy’s loud giggles made him laugh along instead of judging. It was his less bad summer day.

“Tsukki, Earth calling Tsukki.” Akiteru apparently has been calling for some time now. He was smirking. Kei wanted to take it out with the ball, but Yamaguchi was also talking so he had priorities.

Only because he didn’t want to be disrespectful to his guest, _obviously_.

“Huh?” _He truly needed to focus a little_.

“Akiteru said we should play piggy in the middle. You’ll be the first piggy, I guess.” And he giggled again while taking his shirt off and staying only in his swim trunks that circled his hips in a very nice way and his toned abdomen and arms got highlighted by the blue shades. And his face was all red from the sun while looking at Kei too. The blocker was sure he was warm and red, but it was also the sun. Logically, the sun. Tsukishima stopped in his tracks forgetting completely about his return to the water when Tadashi jumped though.

His bum also got highlighted. Was it something Tsukishima should’ve realized? Was it something his brother or Yachi would’ve realized?

_What the fuck._

Was Yamaguchi hot?

_No. Maybe. But only to people who weren’t his best friend and saw him cry over Hello Kitty Christmas special._

Well, Akiteru wasn’t Yamaguchi’s best friend, but he saw him cry over many things before, so he was left out. _Amen._

Right, he was hot to people who looked from an unknown view. The ones who never held his hand while watching that first Resident Evil movie without their parents knowing. People without privileges like this.

_If I keep doing it, I might as well turn into his personal marketing advisor talking about his amazing qualities. I could find him the perfect partner._

But finding Yamaguchi a partner didn’t sound so fun to Kei’s ears. He actually hated the idea. _Because it would be an invasion of his privacy, of course_.

After this day, their summer days were spent at Kei’s house and always in the pool and summer vacations seemed to finally be a _joy_ as promised (and even if Kei refused to say this aloud, he knew Yamaguchi was aware of this being the best of summers). Kei still got red and warm when Tadashi arrived and started to feel a bit sullen when he left, but it was all under control. Yamaguchi also seemed off since his redness wouldn’t disappear even when they were out of the sun’s reach. Funny.

Akiteru kept saying, almost every day, “I am so grateful for being dumped so now I can watch you little birds finding first love.” And Kei laughed at him because as the simple-minded monkey he was he understood everything wrong.

Tsukishima had no problem thinking Yamaguchi was cute _and_ hot now since he was only judging his friend’s good traits so when Tadashi had one of his insecure moments, he could reassure him using them. There was not a _first_ or any kind of _love_ involved (though you could say friends love each other as _friends,_ friendship love exists in the Sternberg’s Triangular Theory of Love, you know).

How Kei would tell Tadashi these things when the insecurity time came upon them was yet to be analyzed, but he didn’t need to worry about knowing anything now. His new policy of being insincere with himself was doing wonders.

 ~~Un~~ fortunately, vacations came to an end, and with it the next season.

Summer wasn’t going to kill him just now, but maybe it could lead to his end one of these days.

People said summer love could not kill someone in three months, but its long-lasting damage could. Summer friendship bonding apparently had a similar form of work. _Yamaguchi gave me these dinosaur sandals too._

Three months and summer be damned, something else was going to be the death of him any day now.

**X**

**Autumn** ~~overly~~ joyful vibrations were something Kei got familiar with through all the years his friendship with Yamaguchi existed. Something about the trees’ leaves falling apparently forever made people (and specially Tadashi) think they were required to be _thankful_. Tsukishima never believed in any of it, but, honestly couldn't _not_ enjoy Tadashi’s way of taking part in it. He didn’t understand how people that never showed gratitude over anything the whole year claimed _autumn_ was the moment for it, but Tadashi was different since they were kids and the fact that Kei never enjoyed it but he still made sure to be thankful to him too, considering Kei’s moody demeanor and all, made the blond boy understand why people were _joyful_. He would wish death came upon him only if it came with Tadashi’s shining eyes, star-like freckles and a soft voice saying he’s thankful for having _Tsukki_ by his side, but he wanted to die at this moment less than he ever wanted at any other time.

Tsukishima knew unlimited things about random topics, but none of them ever explained how he felt truly thankful for the first time living this season. Tadashi showed gratitude and showered him with affection, _in a friendly manner_ , ever since he went all the way to the school gym to thank him one day, years ago, in a children’s volleyball club, when Tadashi from now was still being carved. Those bullies should see the person he was, and the person he was heading to be, so they'd felt ashamed. Tadashi was pure light, nothing those bullies did could take it from him and Kei was thankful for that. Tadashi always made sure to light out the dark for _him_.

But Kei couldn’t call him a star, because stars were untouchable things and Tadashi was always so close. Since that curious summer, their hands brushed more. Their knees touched during those meetings with Coach Ukai when they seated for at least two hours listening to important things about games, but Kei couldn’t put his mind to work because _Tadashi’s knees were right there_.

However, summer’s damages were true to their fame and they lasted. Those awfully hot days spent over the pool, board games and low use of clothing stuck. Kei knew more about the other boy's body than he ever thought necessary, but now he wanted _more_.

He knew some of Tadashi’s freckles looked identical to Libra and Scorpio constellations because he looked at them from various angles, distances, and lenses. He knew there were other freckles in his back and shoulders too that formed amazing patterns (which he would like to follow with his fingers, _non_ - _friendly_ ). He knew now, to his biggest demise, that near his hips there were birthmarks and each of them made Kei’s body ignite with the _want_. Oh boy, how he wanted. Nonetheless, he couldn’t even pretend he thought it through another person’s eyes anymore since he didn’t feel well even wondering about it.

He captured each new secret about Tadashi’s body in intimate instants they shared, and Kei would hate if any other person got the same chance. Tadashi didn’t take his clothes off when they were children. He was ashamed of it and even if he did, Kei wouldn’t be mature enough to map it out with his eyes. Now he was secure enough and Kei had enough knowledge to appreciate it. They were just at the right time, but Tadashi needed to be there too.

Kei was now understanding the meaning of _happiness_ , living it even, but he still hated a lot of things. He hated being so _head over hills_ that he was being metaphorical, he hated how Suga and Akiteru dumbasses kept seeing the love signs and throwing them at his face. He hated how he used less pejorative wording since his mind was 24/7 full of Tadashi (smiles, freckles, forgotten love letters, loud cackles and, generally speaking, charming personality) that he was incapable of swearing because it felt wrong. Most importantly: he hated how he wasn’t sure of what his mind wanted.

The _unknown reason_ was very well exposed, and he was aware of it, but there were multiples kinds of love and Tadashi and he lived almost each one of them before high school’s mess and possibly hormones came in. _Almost_ , with three exceptions. Out of the seven types of love Sternberg’s triangular theory presented, they’ve hit every and each one who didn’t have a _passion_ in it. Well, Kei was living through one of those with passion, but it didn’t come to more than _infatuation_ so far. And logically he needed Tadashi’s side so he could decide on anything.

Loving alone already caused him big troubles, he didn’t want to even imagine loving with a _duo_ , but he also knew that, in reality, he didn’t want just to imagine. Kei was patient and logical and observant. He could wait. He could get over.

But for the first time, it didn’t feel right giving up before even trying. Maybe Bokuto’s advice fits more than just volleyball clubs. Maybe it was that winning such an important match, gave him the urge to have more. Maybe it was simply Tadashi’s magic and he was too good to give up on before trying.

It wouldn’t be hard for them to hit new kinds of love; they could have it all. Tadashi was the one always pushing Kei to go ahead, walk just a bit more, trying a bit harder. Was it the same for him as well? Could Kei aim a little bit deeper when thinking about them?

Kei didn’t know. His babblings didn’t worth anything if Tadashi wasn’t there to discuss them with him.

Yamaguchi was going to be the death of him, for good or bad. Thank God he always asked for death, right?

One week later, ( _because yes, I took that much time to gather my thoughts in order to coherently speak. If I did it beforehand, I would express myself just like Kageyama or Hinata. Awful lot_ ), while they were eating popcorn and marathoning Jurassic Park, Tadashi took the first step.

“Do you know anything about Sternberg’s triangular theory of love, Tsukki?”

“I think I do.”

“Would you like to tell me what it is?”

And so, Kei talked. He explained each base thing and how each relationship, or stage of love, could be read and cited examples from their daily lives when possible. He got red when talking about the passion stages but got through them eventually. He was so self-absorbed while explaining he didn’t note Tadashi’s own teaching method.

Kei only realized their proximity when a pair of light brown eyes looked at him expectantly. “Will you give me one more thing to be thankful for, Tsukki?”, his eyes were already glued to the moving lips. He wanted his lips there too. He wanted to touch, remember?

Tadashi’s whispered words took it all. There’s no need for any motivation if you have pride, right?

When their lips touched, ever so delicate, ever so feather-like, because Kei was afraid to break the moment, to break _himself_ , fireworks didn’t appear and flames didn’t burn their bodies, but something _clicked_. Once his eyes were open, he could swear whole galaxies were hidden in brown, almost green, irises.

This time, Tadashi took the initiative. Kei wasn’t expecting it. As soon as they parted, he wanted to do it again. There were teeth this time, small bites over his lower lip, and then a tongue brush, and the angle was still weird, their noses kept bumping and getting in the way. Kei’s glasses weren’t helping either.

There were also hands. The shorter’s hands were in his neck, guiding him to a better position, but also, he felt bitten nails rasping against his nape’s skin and his hands were having their own adventure with the same enthusiasm. They found the so desired hips and stood there, going to each birthmark the hands remembered by heart. Did time seem to slow down, or was their kissing so slow-paced? It didn’t matter.

When the air was really needed and they parted mouths, Kei felt like he lost ten years of his life during their _make_ _out_. It sounded illogical but made sense since Tadashi was the death of him. His lips were red, so was his face, and the skin under his shirt still felt warm. His hair was messed, his eyes with a special glint, there was a smirk in those lips that Kei was tented to take off. Kei has never seen anyone more beautiful in whole life. He bet he would never see a more handsome person than Tadashi himself. 

There were now hands rubbing his joints, exactly where neck turned into back and Kei was being pulled. A head against his shoulder, soft olive-brown locks brushing his neck. “Nice, _Tsukki_. Are we still friends?”

Death couldn’t sound better even if it tried.

**X**

**Winter** lovely collections were something Kei got used to receiving as gifts throughout his recent dating thing. Two months exactly and Yamaguchi let his “spoiling the brat” thing out of the bag. It was cute and Kei had different snow globes settings, so he loved it. Something about the snowy and cold setting made him think he was in his natural habitat, it was _lovely_. Tsukishima never accepted one of Tadashi’s gifts without giving him one in exchange and honestly has never been so happy for him, for _them_. He didn’t understand how people got into relationships and then did a whole makeover of their personality. He was still snarky and moody, Yamaguchi was still more sociable, they still laughed at Hinata’s misdeeds and Kageyama’s outbreaks with him.

Kei knew a total of zero things about love and dating and boys, but he was an expert in learning and he and Tadashi had so many years to spam. He would choose death over receiving any gifts because he simply knew death would come with soft eyes that gleaned in mischief before stealing kisses and a low voice saying he did _nice_.

Of course, Death would still tell to everyone who wanted to hear how Kei spent six years ignoring the obvious signs and how he had the guts to call them friends even if Yamaguchi already knew each favorite candy flavor of his just through their kisses. “We can’t be friends, Tsukki. Friends don’t know which candy flavor you like because of how your tongue taste.”

Tadashi’s more surprising trait was his easy and open way of discussing physical contact while Tsukishima almost choked three times when he even said they should hold hands. More intimate touches freaked him out. They took it slowly.

Kei was patient, logical and observant. He needed _time_. Tadashi didn’t have a problem giving it to him. It was like he was giving Kei enough rope so he’d hang himself. Each new experience took him ten years. He could die hundreds of times and the life years Tadashi’s kisses took wouldn’t be matched.

Was Yamaguchi cute?

_Yes. Have probably always been._

Was Yamaguchi hot?

_Yes. He had volcanoes under his skin._

Was Tadashi the very death of him?

_He damn well is. And God help us all if he stops being._

Tsukishima was death-friendly, Yamaguchi already knew that so there was nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me your thoughts about it if you'd like?  
> See ya! :)


End file.
